


The Real Hero Was You

by officialjjong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, it me, literally which angsty bitch wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/pseuds/officialjjong
Summary: With all natural resources depleted and the human race hurtling towards extinction, what more can people do than wish to leave the planet (even at the expense of other people's lives)





	The Real Hero Was You

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi this is all based on a super fucked dream i had once lol (follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iuvshinee))

There were few things Daehwi resented more than the rich who lived integrated into his society. But, one of these things was the rich of the past. How they had got his Earth to the state that they had. How they had royally fucked up everything that they could and then passed away before they could see the consequences. How it was up to the population of his day to solve the problems in their equally as fucked up way. 

Over the years, the divide between the rich and the poor had become so immense that people began to secretly wonder if there had ever been a time in human history where a rich person would give the poverty ridden the time of day. One time, Daehwi heard about an activity of the past known as 'giving to charity' and was almost bemused thinking of how odd that sounded to him, before he was overwhelmed by a feeling of bitterness. 

"Daehwi, today is the harvesting." Daehwi heard his mother call softly from the other room. He'd always had a close, loving relationship with his mother, although they didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things. While Daehwi would rather die than talk to anyone of wealth, she chose to feel sorry for them. They were only doing what they thought was right, in their own sick and twisted way. 

This was the new venture that the top 1% were making and the penurious people that Daehwi was associated with had no way of refusing.

The Earth was dying fast and no one could dispute that. Some days it was too hot to leave the bunker, on others the rain was pouring too hard to even think about the outside world. All the crude oil had been long drained and nuclear waste made even breathing a chore sometimes. All in all, the people that _could_ fantasise about leaving, were.

Luckily, for some, there had been a new planet - much like the Earth seen in the history books - not too far away. Unluckily, for most, without fuel it was going to be a harder task sending it up, up and away. This, my friends, is where the poor come in. As a replacement for the lack of petrol, some rich scientist came up with a plan to harness human energy to fuel the ship. And who was deemed irrelevant enough to kill off for your own good? That's right, all together now; it's the poor.

Which brings us right back to Daehwi's present, the Harvesting. In layman's terms, a raffle to decide which impoverished soul was going to be stripped of their very essence. From the small area that Daehwi lived, 25 out of the 400 occupants were going to be chosen. To be honest, it would be harder if you weren't chosen that if you were. It was a decision between being slowly emptied or staying around on an unforgiving, decomposing planet. 

Daehwi was drawn from his thoughts by his mother swatting him lightly on the arm, admonishing him with a, "Daehwi, hurry up or we'll be late."

And so, Daehwi stood in the crowd, feeling emotionless. Every chance of a future was been taken from him whatever the outcome and it had got to the point where he was so used to it that he didn't even care if he was to live or die. He lived his days starving, in dirty clothes, in a dirty bungalow - what did he have to lose?

For the second time that day he was ripped from his thoughts. 

"Lee Daehwi!" He'd been picked. "Please move into the other queue." He didn't know how to feel. "You'll shortly be taken to the centre." He was to die so that others could live. "And onto the next slip -." He didn't know whether to be relieved or infuriated. 

Nevertheless, he forced his shaky legs to move into the other queue. He joined the selected group of people, people he recognised. He saw a small, tan boy by the name of Samuel, his neighbour Woojin among many more people that he had spent his life, and now his death, with. 

A few people were in disbelief, saying things like: "How can they get away with doing something like this?". But, the truth was, who would stop them? You can't report your abusers to people of authority, when your abusers are the people of authority. Daehwi knew that no amount of protesting would ever get the rich to give up on their fun new business venture, so why even try? 

Daehwi zoned out for a while, coming back to a guard roughly pushing his shoulder. 

“Move along, we have a tight schedule.” The security personnel began to usher the 25 man strong crowd into a small room where Daehwi assumed the staff would be learning their information - but God forbid they learn anything of importance like what Daehwi's favourite animal was (it was a tiger that he had seen in one of the library's history books), because treating him like a person was most definitely out of the question. 

After Daehwi had spent 20 minutes with a heavily made up, frankly rude man who had asked invasive questions about his family life (loving), his school life (difficult), his sex life (non-existent), he was 'free' to leave. But, he was told that he must be back at the facility within three days to get his 'meter' fitted. Whatever that meant. 

And so, Daehwi left - filled with anger, resentment and a sick sense of curiosity. As much as he wished to be overwhelmed with hatred, he was still interested to see how this whole plan would play out. How the process of dying would make him feel.

\--

Elsewhere, a small, thin boy by the name of Bae Jinyoung was racked with guilt. He hadn't meant to have been born into such wealth, but it ruined his whole life. He couldn't just sit back and disengage, not caring about the people dying outside of his windows. From a young age, his parents had hammered in the rhetoric, 'poor people aren't worth as much as us' - but, Jinyoung had always been too compassionate for his own good. He couldn't sit still when he knew that his parents were involved in the systematic killing of people just like themselves.

This was why he decided to volunteer at the clinic that would be handling the genocide. 

Getting in was easy, his parents were thrilled that he was finally able to see his superiority and immediately got him a place observing the application of the meters. And he was due to begin as soon as possible. 

As soon as he entered the facility the next day, he was overwhelmed with self-condemnation - he knew deep down that this would've happened even if he hadn't had been born, but he still felt that by just being rich, he'd played a part. He quickly stamped out this thought - he could've been born poor and have been put through this. He quickly made his way to the office where his jobs for the day would be assigned and immediately was moved to a small room - where he would quickly quiz the 'patients' on their details (as if someone would offer themselves up to die, over someone else).

And so, he opened the door and was face with a small, skinny black-haired boy. Jinyoung felt his protective instincts flair up, wanting to hold the shivering boy in his arms and maybe get a good meal down him. He couldn't be sure when this boy last ate - he knew that it can't have been too recently. 

When the boy noticed that the door had been opened, his head flicked up and his eyes hardened. This boy's face expressed all the feelings Jinyoung would've expected, and the ones he wasn't hoping to see.

"What do you want?" the boy snapped. Quickly checking his sheets, Jinyoung decided that this boy must be Lee Daehwi, a well known boy around these parts for his striking features and outright hatred of anyone of wealth.

"Daehwi?" he questioned, "I'm here to talk to you."

Now that he was in the situation, he had no idea on what he wanted to say. Sorry that you're poor, I truly feel for you? Sorry that my parents and their colleagues decided that you weren't good enough to keep around? Sorry that we're heading to a new planet without you and that we're killing you in the process?

"I'm so sorry that you're being made to go through this." is what he settled with, and, with the further hardening of the boys admittedly stunning facial features, he instantly knew he'd made the wrong decision.

"You're sorry? _You're_ sorry? I'm fucking sorry that my death might play on your conscience for a while, while you're living it up on your new planet, your highness." 

"Trust me, I wasn't involved in any kind of decision -" Jinyoung began before he was cut off by a rapidly angering Daehwi

"So, what? You came to watch? Wanna see what it's like to die?" Daehwi near-shouted. This wasn't how this all went down in Jinyoung's head. He'd expected to be able to say his apologies, talk about how he could help, and then leave. But, no. This one had to be difficult.

"Listen," Jinyoung began, "ever since I could have morals, I've felt for your people - (Daehwi scoffed at this) - and I wanna be able to put this all right. But, I don't know how and you're honestly just making this hard for me. Like, I walked in here and wanted to stroke your hair a bit, maybe buy you a sandwich, but then you started shouting at me and making me feel bad and, to be honest, I probably needed that. But, I didn't feel good." 

"Stroke my hair?" Daehwi whispered, blushing. Feel for him, it's been a while since a boy was nice to him and he had needs. "Whatever, how were you planning to help? By walking in, and saying 'oh no I'm sorry' and hoping that would placate me?"

Jinyoung flushed, being called out on - to be honest - exactly what he was planning to do, but swiftly sat down on the chair in front of Daehwi and did what he did best. Be charming. 

Grabbing Daehwi's hands, he smiled and said, "What would you like me to do?" 

Although he was betrayed by his blushing cheeks, Daehwi ripped his hands away. 

"What, so you think that because you're a pretty boy, you can just hold my hands and make me feel better?"

Jinyoung knew it wasn't the right time to tease, but he couldn't help himself. Daehwi's flushed cheeks were too pretty. 

"Pretty boy?" he questioned.

"Fuck off," was Daehwi's immediate response, cut off by the guard entering the room. 

"Are you done, Bae? This one's gotta go to his appointment." he said, dragging Daehwi out the room by his arm. Jinyoung wanted to object to the younger's harsh treatment, but being seen as sympathetic towards the poor was seen as a social sin. And thus, he stayed quiet.

\--

The application in itself was painless, Daehwi honestly was expecting a lot worse. Like, if they're going to kill you anyway, what's the point of the application being pain free? But, he couldn’t find it within himself to be that fussed over the pain levels of something that, in the grand scheme of things, was so minor.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy he’d met earlier. Bae, had it been? He’d just seemed so much more... _human_ than the rest of them. He acted as though he actually had morals or emotions that extended past his own circumstances. However, he also knew that it wasn’t a good idea to entertain the idea of developing romantic feelings, since in a few short months, he would inevitably be dead. 

He was due back in the facility in a few hours time since they were eager for the process to be quick, so they could get out of this hellhole. If Daehwi was lucky, maybe it wouldn’t be as drawn out and painful as he was currently expecting. 

His home life was how anyone would expect - loving yet boring, with not much to do with the weight of depression on the shoulders of anyone and everyone who lived near him. 

So, Daehwi quickly decided that he should go to the facility sooner rather than later, purely for something to do. And definitely not to see that surprisingly compassionate, small-faced boy. Definitely not.

\--

Walking into the facility was a lot less stressful than it had been previously, since Daehwi had quickly come to terms with the fact that he was to die - and even if he hadn’t, it’s not like he had much of a say in it anyway. Others evidently had not had this same epiphany, with a multitude of people sat on the hospital floor, simply wailing (a sight that tugged on Daehwi’s cold heart strings especially was seeing Lee Woojin clinging for dear life to a boy that Daehwi recognised to be called Seokcheol - he’d always had a soft spot for the younger boy).

He quickly signed himself in at the register, and then pretty much had free range to do whatever he wanted until that appointment - it’s not like the staff would take that much notice of a poor person, they’re too high class to see someone so inferior. In the back of his mind, Daehwi knew he’d probably be on the lookout for a particularly intriguing boy, but safe to say he was denying those feelings outright, especially given his current situation. 

Luckily - or unluckily - for him, this boy seemed to be eternally in the right place as he was right there as Daehwi turned the first corner. And, given the lighting up of his face, he recognised Daehwi immediately. 

“Daehwi!” he exclaimed, before realising that shouting was entirely the wrong thing to do in that situation, he coughed and lowered his voice, “Patient, please come into this room with me.” 

Daehwi let himself be manhandled, effectively playing the part of an unruly teenager - complete with heavy huffing, sure to get a patronising eye roll from the other staff members walking past. 

Once safely out of everyone’s eyeline, Jinyoung quickly began asking questions. 

“What are you doing here? Your appointment isn’t for the next hour, I checked.” 

“You checked?” Daehwi smirked. (Honestly, it could seem like he was moving too fast by being so interested and already flirting, but he didn’t really have chance to flirt with many people and Jinyoung seemed as though he was different to other rich people that he had met - also he had already discovered that Jinyoung flushed a pretty shade of red when provoked.) 

However, rather than flush and look away, Jinyoung held his gaze. 

“Yes, I checked. You interest me a lot, Lee Daehwi. You’re a lot different than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“Well, Bae, I’d say the feeling is mutual.” 

“J-Jinyoung,” Jinyoung stuttered, “you can call me Jinyoung.”

“Alright, Jinyoung, I’d still say the feeling was mutual.”

Effectively breaking the atmosphere, Jinyoung asked, "How was th- the application?"

He quickly reprimanded himself inwardly. Here he was, flirting with a boy he had only just met - a _poor_ boy - and then deciding to bring up the fact that said boy was being brutally killed by the Government. Talk about playing hard to get. 

This obviously shocked Daehwi, who's features quickly hardened (a state that Jinyoung was getting increasingly familiar with), "It was fine." (how fine could it have been?) "Anyway, it's almost time for my appointment." (it wasn't, and they both knew that). And with that, he quickly made his exit. 

Daehwi wasn't exactly angry as he stalked through the hospital, intent on sitting outside his designated room until his designated time arrived. He knew that he should be - the boy he was beginning to become interested in brought up his predetermined death, but he couldn't bring himself to be that pissed off. He'd talked to quite a few of the staff members throughout this process - yes, it had only been a couple of days, but there were so many factors that he was bound to come into contact with a few people - and he hadn't seen the same sick sort of delight in Jinyoung, as he had seen in the many others. Jinyoung, it seemed, was actually horrified by the whole situation, and that made it difficult for Daehwi to resent him that much. 

Without knowing, he had spent quite a while in his own thoughts. Before he knew it, he was whisked into the small, white room that he was standing outside of. 

"Hello Daehwi," the tall man at the desk greeted him, "my name is Hwang Minhyun, but you can refer to me as Doctor Hwang."

"Okay, Doctor Hwang." Daehwi said, getting used to the title. It had been a while since he was given a privilege like seeing a doctor. 

"I'm going to go through some rules with you, got it?" Even if Daehwi didn't 'get it', he was way too intimidated to ask any kinds of questions. 

"Okay, Doctor Hwang."

"Firstly, any kind of relationship with staff members is completely prohibited. And, if for some reason, you're caught with a staff member - they will be killed" And after this, Daehwi zoned out.

He wasn't sure why yet, but just that sentence made his heart break.

\--

Daehwi spent the next few days 'recuperating', and mulling over his thoughts about Jinyoung. He couldn't quite call himself infatuated with the older boy yet - he'd barely met him - but he felt an almost magnetic pull towards him. Jinyoung was, as cliche as it might be, so new to him and he couldn't help but want to know him more - even when knowing the rules against it.

The meter on his arm was bright blue in colour, but the left edge had began to fade into a soft pink. Daehwi assumed that was to tell him how long was left until he died, and in some ways he was shocked that the process had begun so quickly (it had only been a couple of weeks since the idea was even announced). On the other hand, he was glad the process wouldn't take as long as the man who had fitted it had told him. The man seemed to get a kick from telling his patients how long, painful, and drawn-out their death would be. The rich were so remarkable in their unadulterated hatred of anyone of a lesser worth. Apart from Jinyoung, Daehwi's brain helpfully supplied. 

Unable to stop himself, he wandered through the littered streets to the facility. He felt repetitive calling it that, but the only other option was 'death centre' and he didn't think that that titling had a good ring to it. Nevertheless, he made it to the centre and wandered inside, consciously acting like he was supposed to be there. He hadn't seen Jinyoung since the 'incident', when he ran off - but, he was hoping that the older boy would be somewhere within the hospital walls. And that they wouldn't get caught. He didn't want Jinyoung to die before him. 

He entered the doors and immediately spotted Jinyoung. Bless that boy for always being where Daehwi needed him. Now it was just a case of getting Jinyoung’s attention, without also attracting the attention of all the other staff members surrounding him. 

Walking nearer, he whispered, “Jinyoung!” Luckily, it was like Jinyoung’s ears were tuned in to only hear Daehwi as he quickly spun, trying to track where the voice was coming from. His face looked strangely relieved, as if he hadn’t expected to ever see Daehwi again - which, given the circumstances, he couldn’t really be blamed for. 

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung whispered back, moving ever closer. Without giving Daehwi a chance to respond, he took the younger’s elbow and pulled him into one of the many medical rooms on-site. 

“You don’t even have an appointment today. You should be at home, resting!” Jinyoung quickly scolded. 

“I’m sorry, we don’t all find it funny to sit alone at home and think about our inevitable death.” Daehwi retorted, indignant. 

“Still, how have you been feeling? I’m just a volunteer so I don’t get to find out much. And I... worry about you” The older said, voice trailing off into a whisper. 

“Oh, you know, same old. I’m ready for my inevitable death because I want off this dying rock.” 

“Daehwi...” Jinyoung admonished, “How can you talk about that so candidly? I don’t like it when you talk like this.”

“Like what, Jinyoung? Like I’m going to die? Because last time I checked, I fucking am.” 

Daehwi attempted to make an escape, as he had previously. Except, this time, Jinyoung was ready. Before Daehwi could spin to take his exit, the older boy grabbed him by the wrist, quickly pulling him into his body. 

“Jinyoung!” Daehwi exclaimed, scandalised. “We can’t do this. Not now.”

"When else?" Jinyoung protested. Although he'd known the younger for only a short while (he couldn't pinpoint how long, however - the days just blended together), he knew for a fact that Daehwi was something special. A precious something that he needed. 

"Maybe in an alternate universe, we could have loved each other. Not in this one. Not when I'm dying and you're going to leave." And with that, Daehwi left. This time, Jinyoung let him go.

\--

The next time Daehwi saw Jinyoung, he was further along with the process and, as a result, considerably frailer. He was finding himself clinging onto walls to stop himself from falling and having to be significantly more careful when moving, since he was finding himself off-balance more than he would hope to be. The meter on his arm was moving along steadily, as expected.

He was due a visit to the 'centre' to track his progress. The amount of check-ups he needed had dwindled as they were just expected to waste away, and they no longer needed to constantly check that everything was going as planned. However, the rich and their superiority complex still needed to be in control as much as they possibly could - so, Daehwi was still needed in the hospital on occasion. They couldn't even let him die in peace.

As expected, Jinyoung was in the lobby when Daehwi entered. Because, why wouldn't he be? It was evident at this point that the universe had it out for Daehwi.

As soon as Jinyoung spotted Daehwi - with the younger pointedly ignoring what seemed like Jinyoung repeatedly raking his eyes over the busy lobby because he was too tired to even try to think that Jinyoung was looking for him still - his eyes lit up. He immediately put down the report that he was reading (pretending to read), and rushed over. 

"What are you doing here?" He breathed, seemingly taking in every detail of Daehwi's face, from the curve of his lower lip to his mismatched eyelids. 

"I have an appointment soon. You know, to see how far along I am." Daehwi responded, lifting his arm so that the elder could see the slowly depleting meter displayed on his forearm. To be honest, this process had been taking longer than he initially expected. He just wanted it all to be over - quickly, easily and with no excess feelings. 

It seemed that the universe, or just a certain boy by the name of Bae Jinyoung, didn't want him to go out of this world without leaving behind a mess of emotions since the response that he gave wasn't in words but a gentle caress of the cheek. How very against protocol. Quickly flicking his eyes over the surroundings to make sure no one saw that display of affection and deeming it clear, he tugged on Daehwi's thin wrist and brought him into a nearby white room. 

"Jinyoung-ah -" Daehwi began, swiftly being cut off by Jinyoung's desperate tone.

"Daehwi, I've been thinking. I feel a pull towards you that I can't explain. Almost like... fate brought us together? Like I'm meant to be with you?" Jinyoung grabbed Daehwi by his shoulders, "Please, just tell me you feel the same. Tell me that we can be together in whatever time you have. Please, do me this one favour. Let me love you."

"I'm dying, Jinyoung. You know that."

"I'll die with you. If they find us, I'll die with you. It's better than having to live on a fucking colony with those morons. Please." Jinyoung pleaded.

Daehwi knew that Jinyoung's feelings were being amplified by the grief he was feeling, knowing that the object of his affections was to die. Daehwi also understood this - he longed to love and to feel loved in his final months. 

"Jinyoung, I have to go. I'm so sorry I can't do this." Daehwi cried, ready to just walk out of Jinyoung's life and save him the pain.

"You can't just do this." Jinyoung began, "Making me love you and then just leaving, over and over again. I will love you no matter what you do now. Whether you leave or stay."

Daehwi did what he felt was right and swiftly grabbed the lapels of Jinyoung's lab coat (every volunteer had to wear one) and dragged him into a kiss. Instantly, Jinyoung reciprocated, easily getting over the shock. He kissed the elder softly at first, gradually building the intensity - all the while holding onto Jinyoung's collar as though it was the only thing keeping him from collapsing. He quickly pulled back once Jinyoung's tongue swiped his lower lip, intent on further deepening the kiss. He was uncomfortably conscious that they were in one of the many rooms in this facility and one of the staff could just wander in. However, Jinyoung had other plans, repeatedly pecking Daehwi's reddened lips until Daehwi fully stepped back, blushing. 

"I don't know if this is too archaic a term to use but... will you be my boyfriend?" Jinyoung mumbled, ducking his head. Words like 'boyfriend' and 'lover' had become less used over time, once people began marrying for money and not for love - as it had been in the far past. 

Daehwi, blinded by infatuation, pulled Jinyoung close once more. Turning the elder's head, he pressed a quick but firm kiss to his cheek.

"Well if I had to die with someone, I'm glad it's you." Daehwi beamed, "I really do have an appointment to go to now, though."

\--

Over the course of their relationship, Daehwi began becoming increasingly more ill. He began throwing up often, and couldn't lift his arms without trembling due to the effort it took. His meter was already almost halfway gone and he knew that at the rate it was going at, he would be dead a lot sooner that he now hoped. It's funny, he thought, how he was so ready to die but as soon as Jinyoung came by his side, he was filled with a new vitality, suddenly wanted to live until he was old and grey and undoubtedly irrevocably damaged by all the toxins of his world. He knew it would be worth it for _his_ Jinyoung.

Him and Jinyoung had become way closer, forced together by the system but forced even closer towards each other by their passion and love. Jinyoung tried to be there for Daehwi but it was difficult to see each other out of the hospital as the high up officials had taken to visiting the incredibly ill patients at their homes, to see how close to death the sick people were (and how close they were to getting away from the horrors of a dying Earth). The closest thing they had to 'dates' were quick kisses in a cramped room in the hospital - and even then, it was marred by their constant fear or getting caught. 

Luckily for both boys, the schedules of the people leading the operation were pretty well known. So there were a few days where they didn't have to worry about anything. Such a day was the day Jinyoung brought his younger boyfriend a bowl of soup and just lay in bed with him all day -partly for the romance, and partly because Daehwi was too weak to pull himself out of bed. 

It was a memory that Daehwi knew he would look back on fondly. A lot was wrong with his life but he knew Jinyoung was his light in the darkness. Jinyoung loved telling Daehwi stories about his youth, having had such a starkly different upbringing to Daehwi. One of the things Daehwi thought about when he felt faint, threw up, when he couldn't sit up without help from someone else, was Jinyoung and his funny stories and his soft lips and his intensely compassionate nature. Daehwi had never encountered someone so fiercely protective and loving as Jinyoung. The younger knew that his boyfriend would do anything for him. Even die, if the situation arose.

\--

The day started much like any other. Daehwi woke up and was hit by a wave of nausea and anxiety. Except this time, it felt different. He had a prickling feeling at the back of his throat, like he was going to cry or throw up or maybe both. Garnering all his strength, he pushed himself up on to his elbows, and then he straightened his shaking arms so that he was sat completely up. He threw a cautious glance at his meter, and saw that it had dropped to about three quarters. Listening closely, he could hear a series of hushed voices talking in his living room. Luckily, a week or so previously, Jinyoung had gifted Daehwi with a walking frame so that he could - almost - freely move around.

"We know that he's intimately involved with a member of staff," the unidentifiable voice stated, calm but threatening. "Now, if you would tell us who it is, we can terminate them and carry on with the process - without this turning into something uglier than it needs to be"

These words made Daehwi's already weak legs almost collapse under him. Him and Jinyoung had been so, so incredibly careful. 

With trembling hands, he pushed the door open. 

"Ah, patient," the man Daehwi now recognised to be one of the chief members of the 'higher-ups' began, "the man of the hour." Before continuing, he held a single hand up to the headset placed in his ear,listening intently before relaxing into an easy grin. He had exactly the information he wanted. 

"W-What do you want?" Daehwi started, adrenaline pumping through his fragile body.

"Do you have anything to tell us about your relationship with one of our volunteers? Namely Bae Jinyoung?" He smirled, watching Daehwi's eyes widen in shock. 

"I have nothing to tell you." Daehwi stated.

"I think we'll have to bring you into the main offices then, won't we?"

\--

Once in the office, he was thrown into a dark room. However, the walls were thin and he could hear everything happening in the room next door - what they were doing to Jinyoung.

"How long has this been happening?" he heard the man say, before hearing a resounding slap. 

Feeling himself begin to panic, he tried to remove himself from the situation to calm down. He didn't know whether it had been minutes or hours since hearing Jinyoung being hurt, but he was brought back to reality with the door slamming open. He felt himself being hauled out by a group of strong men. From his tear blurred eyes, he could see the beaming face of the man that had turned up to his house earlier and Jinyoung's tear stained face through the window of the door. 

He was thrown into another room, but this time it was bright white and full of medical equipment. Daehwi began to dissociate yet again, detaching himself from his situation. He wasn't even strong enough to lift himself off the ground. He lost track of time, and couldn't help sleep from taking over him. 

He was woken up by a frantic shaking on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Jinyoung's desperate face. 

"Baby," Jinyoung exhaled, "I love you so much and I don't know how this happened. I'm so sorry."

He took a look around and saw all the medical equipment surrounding them. Shakily exhaling, he said, "So, we always said we would die together."


End file.
